


Sacrificial Lamb

by isisflamedancer19873



Series: Sacrificial Lamb [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Vergil is trying to claim the power of Sparda, but he needs a human sacrifice to do so. Arkham chose a woman to be the sacrifice, but her behavior towards death is quite curious to Vergil. How does he react when he learns this woman WANTS to die?





	1. Chapter 1

Trish put the last dish away and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, her long brown hair done in a bun to keep out of the way of her job. With the last customers out the door and the dishes all done, her shift was ended. Her blue eyes went to the clock and she noted how late it was. Maybe after she got home and showered, she would read a book until she fell asleep. Someone patted her shoulder making her look. Her friend and coworker, Stephanie, gave her a smirk. Stephanie had blonde hair done in a pixie cut. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at her friend.

“Hey! So, any plans tonight? Me and the guys are going to go get drinks over at Lucky’s Tavern, want to come?” Stephanie asked this of Trish every time they worked together and Trish had yet to agree. After the first couple times, she had gone with the blonde, but after that, she felt like a third wheel and quit going.

“Sorry, no, I have some chores at home to get done.” Trish replied, drying her hands. Stephanie pouted at her answer and Trish knew what was coming next. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Stephanie’s company, it was just every time she went out, she felt out of place.

“Come on. You’ll have a lot of fun. You always say ‘no’ but this time, I’m MAKING you come with me! Maybe you’ll meet a nice guy and hit it off? Come on, Trish, you’re in that apartment all by yourself and it’s just sad you aren’t enjoying life like the rest of us!” Stephanie argued. Trish sighed, knowing the other girl had a point. Maybe one drink wouldn’t hurt.

“Fine. One drink.” Stephanie cheered and hugged her.

“Yes! You’re the best! Hurry! Let’s go get ready!” Stephanie said and tugged Trish after her. Trish followed the blonde to the bathroom where she used a paper towel to wipe her face off. She had never been one for make-up and times like these, she was grateful for it. Maybe tonight she could forget everything else going on. Maybe tonight would be a turning point.

After everything was finished and locked up, Trish followed Stephanie to a cab. At the tavern, Trish followed her friend to the bar and watched her flirt with their male coworkers. Trish really didn’t care though. None of them were her type anyway. She finished her drink and watched as Stephanie and the boys talked, feeling like it wouldn’t have mattered if she came or not. The other patrons of the bar seemed fixated on their companions and Trish felt very out of place.

A small part of her wondered if Stephanie invited her out of guilt. Because Trish didn’t fit in very well, she distanced herself from everyone else. Stephanie had made it her goal to include Trish in other things, but Trish couldn’t help but feel as though it was forced. Trish knew that the blonde would deny it if she asked, but deep down, she knew Stephanie was only being kind to her.

Once her drink was paid for, Trish quietly slipped away and called a cab to go home, not noticing the man with two different colored eyes watching her. As the city passed by the window, she couldn’t help but feel like she didn’t belong. The world had been against her from day one and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she was losing the battle. After her accident a year ago, she felt even more cut off. All the dreams she had for herself had gone up in smoke since she moved here. Her confidence shattered, she had taken a job as a waitress at the local restaurant. Sometimes, however, her job needed her to do the dishes since the manager refused to hire a dishwasher. All the waitresses took shifts washing them, but it cut into their tips.

Once she was home, Trish paid the cab and went upstairs to her apartment. Her empty apartment. She had been engaged at one time, but after Trish caught him cheating with a coworker, she had kicked him out and ended the engagement. After her accident, she hadn’t had much interest in finding someone new. For a time, she thought of getting a pet of some kind, but with all the hours she put in at work, she didn’t have time to care for it.

“It was definitely a mistake going out.” She muttered as she kicked off her shoes. As if she didn’t already feel awful enough, the thoughts of jealousy crept in. Stephanie had guys fawning over her hand and foot while Trish was just there. Even though she didn’t want to find anyone, she still missed being flirted with. Her life was insignificant compared to those around her and anymore she was starting to accept it. She felt as though she were a burden on those around her so she did everything she could to avoid contact. Letting out a heavy sigh, she went to her bathroom to clean up. She showered and redressed in a t-shirt and gray sweatpants before grabbing her depression meds and heading to the kitchen.

“Just great.” She muttered as she gazed at her expired milk. Now how was she going to take her meds? The tap water was too metallic to her. She could skip, but this would be the second day she hadn’t taken them. Giving a sigh of defeat, she grabbed her wallet, changed to a long-sleeved shirt, and slipped her shoes back on. Her hand reached for the knob, but she stopped, getting the sense that she was no longer alone. The hair on her neck raised and instantly she knew something was wrong. Before she had time to turn around however, she was grabbed from behind and knocked out, her wallet and keys dropping on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vergil stood on the top of Temen-ni-gru, Yamato clutched tightly in his hands. Arkham was late and he was losing patience. They had almost everything they needed, but Arkham had said he needed to retrieve one more key before they could unleash the power of Sparda, Vergil’s father.

Arkham had come to him several weeks ago when Vergil had been in the library looking through old legends. Vergil hadn’t trusted the man then, but his insight into gaining the power of his father intrigued him. Perhaps Arkham could be useful to him, at least that’s what Vergil hoped. So far, everything he had said had been true and if it all went well, Vergil would have more power than he could imagine. Footsteps met his ears and Vergil looked over his shoulder.

“Arkham, did you get what we needed?” Vergil asked.

“Indeed, I did.” Arkham replied, tossing Trish onto the ground. Trish came to and held her throbbing head as Vergil turned and raised an eyebrow.

“A woman?” Vergil asked and Arkham nodded. Trish heard the voice and sat up, trying to remember everything that happened. Slowly piecing it all together through the cobwebs in her brain

“We will require quite a bit of human blood to unlock the seal so I brought a sacrifice.” Arkham responded. A sacrifice? Everything clicked together and Trish’s eyes widened. That’s right! She had been taken, but how had he gotten in? Her blue eyes looked up into the silver eyes of Vergil and she felt her heart skip a beat.

“She won’t be missed. I’ve watched her all day, she has little to no connection to those around her.” Trish felt fury at his words, but also pain as she knew they were true.

“It won’t matter if she had connections or not. Anyone who came looking for her would only end up dead.” Trish felt a cold chill rush through her. What was going on? Where was she? A demon sprang up behind Vergil and howled. It’s face and hands were skeletal, one of the sockets was empty, but the other glowed with a blue light. Its black robes flowed about it and Trish was reminded of a grim reaper. The demon seemed to be groveling to Vergil, but he wasn’t paying attention to it. Instead, his eyes were focused on the woman kneeling before him.

“What is your name, woman?” He asked.

“Trish. Trish Uesugi.” Trish answered and the demon behind Vergil groaned. Quick as a flash, Vergil had drawn his sword, twirled it, then sliced it down. The demon behind him jerked and quit making any noise as Vergil slowly sheathed his sword once more. Once it clicked into place, the demon fell apart behind him. Trish’s eyes widened as she watched the pieces fall off the tower, Vergil’s eyes never leaving her. He used the end of Yamato to turn her head towards him again, his eyes locked with hers.

“Trish, you are going to be our sacrifice. I need the power of my father, Sparda, and I need your blood to do it. As you can see, I have no reservations of killing. Don’t try to run away, you won’t get very far. I need your blood, I don’t need you in pristine condition to make that happen.” Vergil warned. He expected fear or sadness at his words, maybe even resignation, but was surprised when he saw none. Instead, he saw relief and this piqued his curiosity.

“I understand. I won’t run.” Trish said and Vergil nodded.

“Now, we wait. There is one final piece I need to unlock the seal and my brother is bringing it. Relish in these last few hours, they will be your last.” Vergil said and turned to overlook the city once more. Trish slowly got to her feet and looked out, not recognizing the city at all. Just how far had she come? It must’ve been quite a ways since the sun was just starting to set and the lights of the city were coming on. But despite the view and the many questions she had, she couldn’t help but smile. Finally. Finally, the pain would end.

Finally, she could die.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish gazed out at the city as the storm clouds rolled in. While she was grateful for grabbing her jacket, she knew it would be of little use against the rain. But ultimately, it would be a small annoyance. The sun slowly set and the lights in the city came on. Finally, she looked over at Vergil who stood quietly beside her. Arkham had gone off to deal with something in the tower.

“You said your brother is coming?” She asked and Vergil nodded.

“And exactly _when_ will he get here?” She asked, but Vergil gave her no answer this time. Letting out a sigh, she started to look at the stone statues around them, walking a little ways away from him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Vergil asked.

“Looking at the statues. These ones kind of look like dragons and I love dragons.” Came her answer. Vergil looked at her then at the overhanging statues that appeared to be hooks of some kind. They did look like dragons. Vergil walked over to her, gazing up at the one she was looking at.

“Have you ever seen a real dragon?” He asked, already suspecting he knew the answer. The truth was he hadn’t either, but he’d seen demons that bore a striking resemblance to the mythical creatures.

“No.” Trish said a bit sadly. She looked over at him.

“Have you seen any? Do they even exist?” She asked, perking up slightly, and Vergil shook his head.

“I have not encountered any and I do not believe they exist.” Trish let out a sigh of disappointment.

“Too bad. That would’ve been-“ She stopped and gripped him as a large creature floated by.

“What the hell is that?!” Vergil looked at the large whale-like creature. It had four red eyes, an alligator-like head, with two fins and three tails.

“Leviathan. It was awakened with the tower.” Vergil answered and looked at her. She let him go and watched it float around the tower.

“How the hell is it flying?” She asked more to herself than her blue-clad companion. Vergil watched as her initial fear turned to wonder.

“It is a demon. Demons have a variety of different powers.” Vergil answered her. Trish looked up at him then back at the demon as it disappeared into the clouds. As she tossed his words about in her mind, she looked back to him.

“You said you were trying to get the power of your father. Does that mean your father was a demon?” Vergil’s gaze turned cold and she wondered if maybe she had said something wrong. He turned his attention back towards the city and she wondered if she would get an answer or not.

“He was.” He finally answered and Trish tilted her head.

“So, that makes you at least half. Do you have powers then?” Trish vaguely wondered if maybe she was asking too many questions for her own good. She had a brief moment where she thought that maybe she was being too annoying asking him all these questions about himself and his family. But if she was going to die for him, she felt that she had a right to know.

“I do. Perhaps when I fight my brother, you will see them.” Vergil answered and she nodded. The sun finally set and Trish couldn’t help but feel a wave of sadness rush through her. This was the last time she would see it set. She looked up at the sky, but it was covered in clouds. Too bad. She had hoped to see the stars one last time.

“When my brother arrives. I want you to take cover. I know the battle will get a little…heated and I don’t want you caught in the middle of it.” Vergil said and looked at her.

“I don’t want you dying before we can break the seal.” He added and Trish nodded, looking around. The smaller reaper-like statues looked solid enough, but if this battle would get as bad as Vergil said it would, she would still be in the way even if she hid behind them.

“Those reaper statues don’t look very solid.” She mused.

“They will be enough. If you hide behind one, I will keep the battle away from it. My brother uses guns so you will have to stay behind it until I say.” Vergil said and Trish nodded. She looked out at the city again, watching as the moon peaked between the clouds in the sky. Vergil studied her, trying to read her. Any other captive would be struggling to escape or begging for their lives. But not her. He was just about to ask her why when he heard a door shut from below.

“Take cover. My brother is here.” Vergil ordered. Trish’s eyes widened and she hid behind one of the reaper statues. She felt a drop, then another, and in the next moment it was pouring rain. Footsteps echoed as someone came up the walkway and soon they stopped at the top of the stairs.

“You showed up.” Vergil stated. Trish couldn’t help it, she peeked around the statue and saw a man clad in a red trench coat with black pants and black boots. Her eyes widened when she realized he was a twin image of Vergil except his hair wasn’t spiked.

“You sure know how to throw a party! No food. No drinks. And the only babe just left.” The man said.

“My sincerest apologies, brother. I was so eager to see you I couldn’t concentrate on preparations for the bash.” Vergil replied. Trish loved their banter, but soon she felt the energy turn.

“Whatever. At any rate, it’s been a whole year since we last met. How about a kiss from your little brother? Or better yet, how about a kiss from this?” The red-clad man held up a gun, aiming it at Vergil and Trish’s eyes widened.

“So, this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion, eh?” Vergil’s brother asked.

“You got that right.” Vergil answered and drew his sword. The brothers fought against each other and Trish took cover behind the statue once more. She wanted to watch, but the thought of possibly getting in the way kept her hidden. Finally, she glanced around the statue once more, seeing the brothers fighting. Her eyes were drawn to Vergil who seemed to be moving effortlessly in the fight. She watched the way he moved, how he easily parried his brother’s attacks.

The rain had flattened his hair so now if it weren’t for the different colored coats, Trish wouldn’t be able to tell a difference between the twins. Vergil kept his word and kept the battle away from the statue she was hidden behind. Vergil’s brother was thrown against one of the other reaper statues and quickly drew his gun, firing several shots at Vergil. Vergil spun his sword, catching the bullets, before lining them up on the ground with his sword and sending them back towards his brother. His brother raised his sword and brought it down, splitting the bullets in half and they landed harmlessly behind him.

“Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father, Sparda?” Vergil asked as his brother stood. His brother only chuckled and shook his head.

“Father? I don’t have a father. I just don’t like you, that’s all.” Vergil’s brother replied. They clashed swords once more and sparks flew as they strained against one another. Finally, Vergil sent his brother’s sword flying and stabbed him through the stomach making Trish gasp softly.

“Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness. Might controls everything and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself.” Vergil said and pushed his brother backwards off his sword. As his brother, Dante, fell, Vergil reached out and pulled something off his neck. When Dante reached out, Vergil cut his hand. Trish saw the way Vergil looked at the item, she couldn’t see what it was, but it was clearly important to Vergil. Vergil swept his hair back and turned to leave. He grabbed Dante’s sword just as Dante started to get up, but before Dante could get all the way up, Vergil quickly stabbed him through the chest with the sword. Trish’s eyes widened as she watched, surprised at how coldly Vergil attacked his own brother. Vergil stood over his brother before turning to see Arkham standing there.

“Do you finally have it?” Arkham asked and Vergil nodded, pocketing the item.

“Yes, now the spell Sparda cast will be broken.” Vergil said and started walking away from Dante.

“Trish, you may come out now.” Vergil called and Trish went over to him, looking towards where Dante lay. Vergil looked down at her and knew she had seen most of the battle between he and his brother. Trish’s eyes widened as the sword in Dante’s chest changed and she gasped as it was forcefully pushed from his chest and water surrounded him. Vergil only reacted because of her gasp, whirling around and pulling up Yamato to block his brother’s attack, Yamato embedding halfway through Dante’s fist that had been aimed at him. Trish took a step away from them, her eyes wide. How could this man survive that?

“I see a devil inside you has awakened as well.” Vergil said with a smirk. Trish watched as Dante’s hand wriggled and freed itself from Yamato’s blade and she felt sick. Dante grabbed the sword and tried to throw Vergil backwards, but Vergil flipped and landed gracefully. Just before he went back to fighting his brother, Vergil was stopped by Arkham.

“Wait. We should leave. For the moment we have all that we need.” Arkham said and Vergil put away his sword. They watched as Dante took a couple steps towards them, pulsing with energy. Trish felt the energy pulsing from Dante and took a step back. Just what had she gotten herself into? An arm went around her waist and she looked to see Vergil looking down at her.

“Hold onto me.” He ordered and Trish wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up bridal style. Vergil carried her to the edge and for a brief moment, Trish thought that was how he was going to kill her. Instead, Vergil jumped and she whimpered, hiding her face against his neck.

“Why are you afraid? Do you not have confidence that I will keep hold of you?” Vergil asked and Trish glared at him.

“Why am I afraid? You just jumped off a damned tower! And we’re-shit!” Trish broke off her rant as she mistakenly looked down. She gripped Vergil harder and hid her face again, trembling in his arms.

“I won’t let anything happen to you before the ceremony. You have my word. You needn’t fear.” Vergil said to her, but Trish couldn’t help but feel the terror of falling. Vergil held her protectively and if she hadn’t been so scared, she would’ve been touched at how compassionate he could be. They landed and Vergil looked at her.

“We’re on the ground now.” He said and Trish slowly pulled away. They were outside the tower entrance and Trish relaxed as she looked up from where they had fallen from. Vergil set her down and she let him go.

“Are you alright?” He asked and she nodded, not trusting her voice yet.

“I told you, didn’t I? I won’t let anything happen to you before the ceremony.” He reaffirmed to her as he and Arkham started towards the stairs. Trish looked behind them and saw nothing but darkness. If she wanted to, she had the perfect chance to escape. But escape to what? She thought of her life back home and knew it wasn’t where she wanted to be. As she gazed into the darkness, she thought about what Vergil had told her. What her purpose here was.

Vergil didn’t hear her walking so he turned to look. He saw her looking into the darkness and he wondered if she was pondering escape. As he watched, he was curious what her decision would be. Would she try and escape? Trish turned back and followed them and Vergil saw an expression he hadn’t expected to see. She was hopeful? He watched her follow Arkham and he wondered just what she was thinking. She had been a strange captive from the beginning and he wondered why she wasn’t giving them any trouble. His mind drifted back to having her in his arms as they fell. How scared she was. Before he could go further with these thoughts, he pushed them aside. There was no use getting attached to her. She would be gone soon enough and he would have his power.

However, he had one more loose end to clean up before he could attain his power. A loose end named Arkham.


End file.
